


September 2, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl never opened her eyes another time.





	September 2, 2004

I never created DC characters.

Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl never opened her eyes another time after a recent battle with the Smallville villain he just barely defeated.

THE END


End file.
